


Iwa-Sexual

by PhoenixOfAshes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Coming Out, Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Gay, Getting Together, How Do I Tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 12:24:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13294830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixOfAshes/pseuds/PhoenixOfAshes
Summary: Oikawa comes out to the team and gets a boyfriend in the prosses.Published now in case my other iwaoi fic can't be updated in time. enjoy!





	Iwa-Sexual

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlackSparklesAndLeather](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackSparklesAndLeather/gifts).



> Do the review thing and all that. (please)

It was no secret Oikawa Tooru had a huge crush on "Iwa-chan". He took every opportunity to flirt with, cuddle, touch or generally annoy his best friend.

How Iwazumi felt about this was debatable, but he hadn't tried too hard to kill him, so Oikawas chances were high.

It was one of those Tuesdays, a cold, dreary, wet one. The team had retreated to their unofficial lunchroom, a small classroom at the back of the school.

There was nothing to do (lunchtime volleyball practice had been canceled, some stupid reason including electricity, loose wires, and spontaneous computation.)

"Hey, did you hear? Tadakachi, that soccer guy, came out publicly the other day. He's one of the first to do so."

"Really? That's so cool!"

"Oikawa, will you do that when you're famous?"

"Right, how do you identify."

The team turned to face Oikawa, who had draped himself across Iwazumis lap. Iwazumis hand was on his thigh, the other (whether concisely or not), was playing with his hair. Owikawa tuned to face them, a huge smile spreading across his face.

"Didn't you know? I'm Iwa-sexual!"

There was silence, apart from some slight flirting, this was the first time Oikawa had blatantly stated his crush.

Iwazumis hand, the one in his hair, lifted up and hit him, hard.

"Oy, Shittykawa. Don't say things like that"

"But Iwa-chan. It's true!"

No-one moved, Oikawa hastily tried to apologize.

He didn't get far as Iwazumi lent down and kissed him, gently.

If Iwazumis plan had been to shut him up, (which it probably was). It worked. Owikawa sat stunned, head tilted up, back lifted slightly up from its place on Iwazumis lap.

The next few seconds passed in silence, neither boy broke the kiss.

Oikawa moaned.

Without saying a word, the team stood up and left the room.

**Author's Note:**

> So that was a cute lil' thing. I wrote this forever ago, for my girlfriend I think. Like I said, sorry if Torus Guide is a little late, I'm on holiday rn and yah.  
> -Phoenix


End file.
